don't blink
by dancefan93
Summary: Elliot hears a song that makes him think of his life


Elliot was sitting at his desk at work. He was the only one left. He was sick of tired of the silence so he turned on the radio. Just as he did, "Don't Blink" by Kenny Chesney came on. He stopped working and just started to listen to it.

_**I turned on the evening news**_

_**Saw an old man being interviewed**_

_**Turning a hundred and two today**_

_**Asked him what's the secret to life **_

_**He looked up pipe**_

_**Laughed and said all I can say is**_

Elliot wondered himself what his secret to life was. He had a wife, five beautiful children, his job that he loved, his partner who was always there for him, what more could he ask for.

_**Don't blink**_

_**It's just like that your six years old and you take a nap**_

_**Wake up and your twenty five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife**_

Elliot smiled as he looked at his and Kathy's wedding photo on his desk. His high school sweetheart did in fact become him wife. He knew that Kathy always wondered if he still would have married her if she hadn't gotten pregnant with Maureen. His answer: he just didn't know.

_**Don't blink**_

_**You just might miss your babies growing like mine did**_

_**Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half**_

_**Of fifty years in there in bed and you pray God takes you instead**_

_**Trust me friend an hundred years goes faster than you think**_

_**So don't blink**_

That rang true in Elliot's mind. It seemed like only yesterday, he and Kathy were bringing Maureen home from the hospital, now she's twenty-three and getting married in less than three months. Kathleen was already in college and soon will be finishing. Lizzie and Dickie were juniors in high school, and little Eli was already three. He felt he had missed all his children's lives with the Marines and then his job as a detective.

_**I was glued to my TV when it looked like he looked at me and said**_

_**Best start putting first things first**_

_**Cause when your hour glass runs out of sand you can't**_

_**Flip it over and start again**_

_**Take every breath God gave you for what it's worth**_

He never put his family first. He felt like he did by staying late and making sure than the rapists, child molesters, and murderers were off the street but all he was doing was shortening his time with his family.

_**Don't blink**_

_**You just might miss your babies growing like mine did**_

_**Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half**_

_**Of fifty years in there in bed and you pray God takes you instead**_

_**Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think**_

_**So don't blink**_

Elliot turned off his radio and desk light. He grabbed his keys and left the precinct and got in his car. As he turned the radio on, the rest of the song came on.

_**So I've been trying to slow it down**_

_**Been trying to take it in**_

_**Cause this here today, gone tomorrow we're living in**_

_**Don't blink**_

_**You just might miss your babies growing like mine did**_

_**Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half**_

_**Of fifty years is there in bed and you pray God takes you instead**_

_**Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think**_

_**So don't blink**_

Elliot pulled into his driveway and saw that the living room light was on. Kathy was waiting up for him. Usually that meant he was in for an argument that he didn't need. Tonight, he was happy she was up. He didn't know he could bring himself to wake her up. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door. Right away, Kathy was on her feet. Before she could get his name through her lips, Elliot's were on hers. Surprised was an understatement of what she was feeling. When he could no longer go without breathing, Elliot pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry. I know I've haven't been here for you or the kids and I know it isn't fair. I'm requesting less hours tomorrow."

"You've said that before Elliot. What makes this time any different?"

_**Naw don't blink**_

"I blinked." He kissed her again wrapped his arms around her thin frame and picked her up. Kathy wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise and to keep herself from falling. Elliot pinned her against the wall and kissed merciless. Right at that moment, Elliot decided to throw all caution out the window and let it catch a bus far far away. He wanted to be with his family. They were the real ones that needed him the most. He didn't want to miss anymore of their lives.

_**Life goes faster than you think.**_


End file.
